Change My Life
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: Do you ever wish you could start your life over? What if that impossible wish actually came true? What if you went to sleep one night, and woke up at a really young age? How would your life change? I suck at summaries n titles. AU. LxP. Rated for safety.


**AN: **This is just an idea I came up with. I know... The title sucks, but, better than calling it 'Untitled LxP fic' or something like that. :-3 Enjoy! :) Oh! By the way... Sorry for any OOC-ness

**Summary: **Do you ever wish you could start your life over? What if that impossible wish actually came true? What if you went to sleep one night, and woke up at a really young age? How would your life change? I suck at summaries, sorry! :-3 AU. RxI.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I won't during this entire story! :-3

**AAN (Another Author's Note):** I originally posted this as RxI, but then I decided to make it LxP. :-3

***

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

***

Lettuce Midorikawa sat at her bed, looking at the night sky. She spotted a star, and closed her eyes. _Starlight, starbright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Have this wish, I wish tonight... I wish I could start my life all over. _Lettuce didn't necessarily **hate** her life, just wished it would turn out differently.

Her only "friends" were related to her, or people who were friends with her family. She was fifteen, and still a prude, which annoyed her. She considered herself overweight, not a lot, but enough to be uncomfortable with her body.

She had never had a boyfriend. Sure, boys had asked her out before, but she said no.

Lettuce wasn't very talkative in school. Outside of school, however, she was a lot more outgoing. She had trouble making friends because she couldn't bring herself to talk a lot at school.

Lettuce laid down in her bed, and sighed. She used to be more talkative, until the fourth grade.

_Lettuce sat in the auditorium of her elementary school, talking to her friends._

_The whole school was there, talking while the principle was trying to talk._

_The principle pointed at the young green-haired girl. "You! Come here."_

_Everyone went silent, and stared at Lettuce._

_"What's so important that you have to tell your friend while I'm speaking?" the principle yelled at the poor girl._

_Lettuce looked down, not answering._

_"Go sit down." The principle said, and Ichigo went back to her seat._

_"You okay, Lettuce?" her friend asked, and Ichigo nodded._

"I wasn't the only one talking. The entire school was, but she chose to pick on me." Tears began forming in Lettuce's eyes as she laid down. "I wasn't even talking loud!"

Lettuce closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep, crying and wishing she could start her life over...

***

Lettuce yawned, sitting up in her bed. She looked at her mirror, still half asleep, and realized... It wasn't there. She looked around the room, and stood up. _This isn't my room... _She walked to the door, and realized she was closer to the floor than usual, and wasn't in the pajamas she had worn the night before.

Lettuce ran to the bathroom, and gasped. She looked exactly like she did when she was five!

Lettuce looked around, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Oh, my, god... This is my old house..." She ran to where she remembered the calendar of her old house was, and gasped. _May 12, 1998?! It should be 2009!_ She began backing away from the calendar.

"Lettuce?" Her mother said.

Lettuce turned around. Her mother looked so much younger. "Y-Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Her mother knelt down to Lettuce's level.

_Yes! Somehow I'm five years old again! _Lettuce shook her head. "No..."

"Okay, good." Her mother kissed her forehead. "Now, go get ready for school."

Lettuce nodded, and ran to her room. "What the hell is going on?" She sat on her bed, sighing. "Might as well get ready for school..."

Lettuce's mother walked in, carrying an outfit. "Here, sweetie. Wear this." She handed the outfit to Ichigo.

Lettuce nodded, and took the clothes. Her mother left, and Lettuce hid her face in a pillow. "Oh my god! My wish came true!" She yelled. "Is this even possible..." The green-head sighed.

***

"Okay! Let's go!" Lettuce grabbed her mother's hand. Lettuce hadn't been in kindergarten for ten years, and wanted to remember what it was like.

"Wow. Lettuce, I've never seen you so excited to go to school before." Her mother sweat dropped.

Lettuce smiled innocently.

"Is there a boy?" Her mother smiled.

"A boy?" Her father looked out from behind his news paper. "No! My baby is not allowed to like boys!" Her father hugged his young daughter tightly.

"There's no boy." Lettuce said, losing oxygen from the air tight hug. _Well... No boy I can remember..._ She sweat dropped.

"Let's go, sweetie." Her mother took Lettuce's hand, and began to walk.

***

"Lettuce!" A little blue-haired girl waved.

Lettuce waved back, smiling. _Umm... I forgot her name. _She sweat dropped

"Oh! It's your little friend Mint." Her mother smiled.

Lettuce smiled, and ran over to Mint. _Thanks mom! _"Hey Mint."

"Hi Lettuce!" Mint smiled.

The two young girls walked into school together, talking about stuff Lettuce couldn't really remember.

***

"Hey Lettuce! Hey Mint." a red-headed girl sat at the table with Mint and Lettuce.

"Hi-" Lettuce stopped. _Oh my god! I suck at remembering names! And we used to be, like, best friends!_

"Hi Ichigo." Mint smiled.

_Oh! Ichigo! That's right!_ Lettuce smiled at Ichigo, who smiled back.

"Oh no... It's that mean, purple-haired first grader." Mint pouted.

Lettuce looked up, and inwardly gasped. _P-Pai..._ Lettuce had a crush on Pai since the first day they really met. She had hated him, until he saved her. _Wait a minute... The day he saved me was..._ She looked at Pai, who looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, and Lettuce looked away quickly, blushing. _He may be acting mean now... But he's saved my life today... Well... The first time today happened, anyway._

"Lettuce!" Mint waved a hand in Lettuce's face.

"H-Huh?" Lettuce looked at Mint.

"Why are you blushing?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I'm not blushing! I- I just colored myself!" She sweat dropped.

"Ooh..." The other two kindergarteners nodded.

***

Lettuce sighed, walking out of school. _I can't even remember what he saved me from... I just remember him sa- "_Ah!" Lettuce screamed, slipping on the concrete step outside the school.

She closed her eyes tightly, forgetting about Pai. She waited to hit the hard ground, but instead felt to hands on her wraist.

"You okay?" A young boy asked.

Lettuce opened her eyes, and quickly looked away, blushing. "Y-Y-Yeah." _What the hell! I'm really fifteen! I blushing over a six year old!? But... He's actually sixteen... I just somehow went back in time... So..._

"Hey!" Pai snapped his fingers.

Lettuce shook her head. "Huh?"

"You were zoning out."Pai let go of Lettuce. "Be more careful walking down these steps." Pai walked away.

Lettuce blushed. _That's right... I would've cracked my head open if it weren't for him..._

"Lettuce!" Her mother ran over, hugging her daughter. "Are you alright? I saw everything! Where's that young boy? I want to thank him!" Her mother looked around.

Lettuce sweat dropped. "Mom... Let's go home..."

Lettuce's mother nodded, and picked her daughter up.

_I'm in my five year old body! Not one or two! _Lettuce sighed.

**AN: **Okay. What'd you think? :-3 Constructive criticism is welcome! It was originally IxR, but I changed it to LxP. x3 Before you hit back, or close this page...

Review! :)

--Midniight


End file.
